


Be Thankful For A Little And You May Find A Lot

by Driver Picks The Music (RandiPandi88)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandiPandi88/pseuds/Driver%20Picks%20The%20Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You only get to taste if you help cook.” she said.</p><p>Bass shrugged. “Fine, what do you want me to do?”</p><p>Charlie raised a brow and looked at him. “Really? You want to help cook?”</p><p>Bass tilted his head slightly and smirked. “If that's the only way you'll let me have a taste.” he said reaching around her once again and digging his finger into the batter before bringing it to his lips and sucking it clean, his eyes never leaving hers.</p><p>That look, right there. That's the look that's going to end her.</p><p>*For the Good Ship Charloe Cornicopia/Pornicopia Challenge*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Thankful For A Little And You May Find A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is WAY naughtier than my usual stuff...like a lot. The M rating is totally earned here. Enjoy ;)

Charlie watched the man fall to the ground and looked up to see Bass Monroe standing there with his sword in his hand and a bored expression on his face.

 

“I was taking care of that myself.” Charlie said with a scowl on her face as she brushed the dirt from the seat of her pants.

 

Bass raised a brow at her. “Seriously, a thank you would be nice at any point.” he said as he held out a hand to help her off the ground.

 

“Yeah, keep holding your breath.” she said, ignoring his hand as she stood on her own before walking away, leaving him standing there with a smirk on his face.

 

Basically things are going well. The patriots are near extinct, only a few every now and then show up; mostly just what's left of the deserters looking to settle a score; and are easily taken care of.

However, every once in a while one of them starts to get the upper hand. Especially when Charlie has the entirety of her focus on the deer she is planning on taking home for her contribution to Thanksgiving dinner.

Luckily for her; if you choose to see it this way, which normally she does not; Monroe isn't usually very far behind in moments like this.

 

OK, so maybe she does like that he seems to like to stick close by. But there's no way in Hell that she can ever let him know that.

 

They have an odd relationship. Not surprising when you consider their history, but it's still worth stating none the less.

They fought side by side; by side when you count Miles; and it was only natural that their partnership for lack of a better term, showed itself off the battle field as well as on.

When Miles was busy with Rachel, and Connor was God knows where, Charlie and Bass stuck together. Usually there was copious amounts of bickering and alcohol involved and a very generous amount of sarcasm. Well, there had been. Lately things had changed.

 

Lately as it was less of them against the Patriots and more of them against everyone else; not so much against really just the last to pair off or abandon the group all together; Charlie found herself enjoying his company more and more. Especially when it was just the two of them, because that was when he was more willing to show her his softer, quieter side. And she liked it when he did that, she really liked it. So much in fact that it scared her a little.

 

But again, no way in hell she can let him know that. He's hard enough to put up with as it is.

 

She sighed a little when she hears him walking along behind her. It's just that sometimes lately, when it's just the two of them, he seems different. Almost happy. And there are moments when the others are around and he'll look at her and they will share a private joke or a look and they'll just get what the other one is thinking. And there are times, moments really, when he'll look at her and she would swear that there's something more there, under the surface.

Something almost hungry, and she finds herself thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he knew how much she had come to care for him, how much she really does enjoys having him around.

 

“You're getting soft there Rambo, that one almost had the drop on you.”

 

OK, so maybe she doesn't _always_ enjoy having him around.

 

……

 

“No I'm in the lead.”

 

Bass shook his head as they walked through the front door of the Matheson household where Thanksgiving dinner is going to be held, an arm load of groceries from the market in town in his arms. “No way, today puts me in the lead.”

 

Charlie scoffed and shut the door behind her, ignoring the others in the house. “I didn't need you to save me, so that doesn't count so at best we're tied.”

 

Bass rolled his eyes. “Right, that guy holding a gun to your head was all part of your day of hunting. You had that totally under control.”

 

Charlie shook her head and smirked as she shoved a smiling Bass through the kitchen door.

 

Miles; who has just witnessed this display; turned to Aaron who was also a witness and raised a brow. “Should I be concerned about that?”

 

Aaron scratched at his head. “Which part? The part where Charlie apparently almost died, where they are keeping track of how many times they save each other’s lives, or the part where they are actually honest to God friends?”

 

Miles sighed and nodded. “Yeah, that part.”

 

Aaron nodded as well. “Yeah, probably.”

 

……

 

“Since when do you cook?”

 

Charlie turned to see Bass looking over her shoulder and shrugged. “Since forever. I learned a long time ago, I just prefer to gather the food instead of cooking it.”

 

Bass reached around her to steal a taste of the cake batter she was currently mixing, and Charlie smacked his hand away.

 

“You only get to taste if you help cook.” she said.

 

Bass shrugged. “Fine, what do you want me to do?”

 

Charlie raised a brow and looked at him. “Really? You want to help cook?”

 

Bass tilted his head slightly and smirked. “If that's the only way you'll let me have a taste.” he said reaching around her once again and digging his finger into the batter before bringing it to his lips and sucking it clean, his eyes never leaving hers.

 

That look, right there. That's the look that's going to end her.

 

……

 

Charlie squirmed in her seat again, pressing her thighs together.

 

Dinner was well underway and for once everyone was getting along. And by everyone she meant her mother. Rachel had decided to put her resentment towards Bass on the back burner for the night and try to enjoy everyone being together.

 

Gene was at the head of the table with Rachel to his right. Miles was beside her and Bass was on Miles other side. Aaron was on the left of Gene and Charlie sat next to him. Across from Bass.

 

When Bass passed her the rolls and his hand brushed across her own, she didn't think much of it. When it happened again when he passed the beans, she raised and brow and he smirked. The third time it happened as he passed her the butter, Charlie knew he was doing on purpose.

 

So she started to play along. And the look on his face as he watched her raise her thumb to her mouth and close her lips around it as she sucked butter off the end, that look was priceless.

 

What she hadn't counted on was the way their little game would effect _her_. The glances and brushing of hands and the way his foot kept nudging hers under the table. It was all driving her crazy.

 

She watched him take a drink from his water glass before running the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, catching a drop of water. She cleared her throat and pushed her chair back from the table.

 

“I'm going to go and check on the cake.” Charlie said when everyone paused to look at her.

 

Rachel frowned. “Isn't it just cooling? The frosting can wait until later, we don't want it to melt.”

 

Charlie shrugged a shoulder. “I left it on the window ledge, I just want to make sure nothing's happened to it.” she said and hurried out of the room.

 

Charlie walked into the kitchen and leaned her hands against the counter and took a breath. It was hot in the house, and her little game with Bass didn't help that any.

 

“Everything OK?”

 

Charlie turned to see Bass in the doorway and she nodded. “Yeah, it's fine.” she said, trying for a nonchalant smile. “What are you doing in here?”

 

Bass shrugged as he stepped farther into the room. “I helped with that cake, I wanted to make sure nothing happened to it before we get a chance to taste it.” he said as he slowly walked closer to her.

 

Charlie nodded. “Right, well it's fine, we should get back out there.”

 

Bass smirked and nodded. “Right, we should.”

 

Charlie licked her lips and leaned back against the counter behind her. “Don't you think you're going the wrong way?” she asked, trying for a joke to lighten the tension she was suddenly feeling.

 

Bass chuckled and shook his head, taking a step closer, closing in on her personal space. “No actually, I think I'm headed exactly where I need to go.”

 

Charlie feels her breath shorten as her gaze drops to his mouth. Bass reached out and brushed her hair back from her face, his hand settling on the side of her neck and smiling when she lifted her gaze back to his without pulling away.

 

Charlie leaned closer, feeling a pull to her nearer to him. Bass felt it too, his eyes shifting across her face, taking her in as he leaned closer, ready to meet her in the middle.

 

The clatter of dishes and a burst of laughter from the other room broke the moment and Bass dropped his hand and Charlie leaned back against the counter once again.

 

Without taking his eyes off of her, Bass smiled. “I'm glad the cake is OK, I would hate to miss out on it.”

 

Charlie nodded and took in a shaky breath. “Yeah, me too.”

 

She watched him leave and realized that the game wasn't so fun when the stakes were so high.

 

……

 

Charlie's hair moved with the slight breeze as she lay on the old lounge chair behind the house. Dinner ended without any more moments between her and Bass, and she's not sure if she's relieved or disappointed about that.

 

It was getting late, but the house had gotten so warm after cooking all afternoon; and Bass if she wanted to be honest with herself; and Charlie just didn't want to be indoors. Which is why she was out here while everyone else had gone home or to bed.

 

She watched the stars from her reclined position, trying to relax the tension from her body. But after her little flirty game with a certain ex general, the tension was a little stronger than usual.

 

“What are you doing out here?”

 

Charlie turned her head and saw Bass standing a by her feet. She wasn't surprised to see him, she had heard him walking up. He was often up late into the night. He confided in her once that he didn't sleep much, and with the nightmares that must plague him she wasn't surprised.

 

“Just trying to cool off a little before bed.” she answered him.

 

Bass nodded and sat on the end of the chair next to her feet. Charlie scooted over, making more room for him.

 

She startled slightly when he placed a hand on her bare foot and smoothed his thumb over the top. Charlie narrowed her eyes as she watched him for a moment, but didn't pull away.

 

“What are you doing?” she finally asked.

 

Bass shrugged. “I don't know.” he said as he looked up at her. “I feel that way a lot when I'm around you.” he admitted with a smirk.

 

Charlie raised her brows. “Really?” she asked skeptically.

 

Bass nodded. “Really.” he sighed and moved his hand away. “There are times,” he said. “like earlier in the kitchen, when you make me forget who I am.” he looked away from her. “You make me feel like I could be someone who had the right to...” he stopped and Charlie sat up a little straighter.

 

“The right to what?” she asked, needing him to finish his sentence, and afraid that this introspection like mood he was in would soon fade and she would miss her chance.

 

Bass turned back to her, a sadness in his eyes like she had never seen before. “To feel about you the way that I do.”

 

Charlie shook her head slightly and pulled her legs up, tucking one foot underneath her and placing the other on the ground. “How do you feel about me?” she asked, her voice coming out huskier than she intended.

 

Bass cleared his throat and looked away. “It doesn’t matter.” He said. “I should go, it’s late.”

 

Charlie reached out and grabbed his arm when he moved to stand. “Wait.” She said, causing him to stop and look down at her hand. “You can’t just say something like that and then leave.”

 

Bass raised a brow. Charlie could tell he was going to try to brush it all away but she wasn’t going to let him do that.

 

“How do you feel about me?” she asked again.

 

Bass sighed. “I don’t know Charlie, it’s like, when I’m with you, I can imagine myself as the man I always wanted to become, instead of the one that I am.”

 

Charlie frowned. “What’s wrong with the man you are?” she asked.

 

Bass scoffed and she shook her head, her hand tightening on his arm. “No, I’m serious. Sure you’ve done plenty of wrong, but you’ve done just as much good. More even.” She scooted closer, her knee brushing the side of his leg where he sat on the lounge. “And I’m not just talking about recently either. Yeah people tend to only think about the bad; I’m guilty of that more than most; but even the republic was something you made trying to do good, to do right by the people that needed help.”

 

Bass looked up at her, surprise clear on his face and Charlie shrugged and smiled softly at him. “You’re not a bad guy, not really. You’re a decent guy that did bad things, but we’ve all done that.”

 

“Thank you.” He said. It wasn’t enough, but at the moment it was all he had to offer her.

 

She shrugged again, brushing his thanks off. It was unnecessary. “And you’re allowed to feel any way that you want to. About anyone.” She added quietly.

 

Bass shifted to face her more, and reached out a hand to brush a piece of hair back from her face. “Even if it’s you?” he asked, letting his hand linger on her face.

 

Charlie nodded. “Especially me.” She said.

 

Bass didn’t let his gaze waver from hers as he lifted a brow in question. “Why especially?”

 

Charlie smirked a little. “Because of the way I feel about you.”

 

The words where barely out of her mouth before his was on her. Charlie didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck as she lifted herself onto her knees, drawing closer to him.

 

Bass sunk his hand into her hair; grabbing a handful of the golden locks to hold her close; his other going to her waist to pull her even closer as he knelt on the lounge himself.

 

Charlie ran her hands down his back before bringing them around to the front of him, letting her fingers run up his stomach to the hard muscles of his chest; grabbing his shirt to hold him to her.

 

The hand on her waist moved down, and Charlie felt his hand slip into the back pocket of her pants as he pulled her hips flush against him.

If there had been any doubt about how he felt about her, it was put to rest when Charlie felt his hard length pressing against the front of his pants.

 

Charlie broke the kiss long enough to pull her top off before grabbing his face and pulling him back to her, latching her lips onto his.

 

Now that she had had a taste; finally; she wanted more. She wanted all of it.

 

Bass reached around her and unhooked her bra and Charlie let it fall down her arms, tossing it to lay with her shirt.

 

Charlie felt him reach down and brush his fingers along the waist of her pants, and she leaned back and nodded, giving him the go ahead that he had been looking for.

 

Bass made quick work of unfastening her pants and Charlie watched him with half lidded eyes as he grabbed the waist of her jeans and pulled them down in one swift motion, taking her panties along with them.

She wasn't wearing her customary boots, so it was easy to kick the clothing aside, leaving her bare before him. Bass' hungry gaze drinking her in as if trying commit every inch of her to memory.

 

Charlie smiled and reached for him, grabbing his shirt. “Too many clothes.” she said as she pulled his shirt up. Bass chuckled and raised his arms, helping her remove the offending garment.

Before she got a chance to really appreciate what had been revealed, Bass leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers, his left hand on her back holding to him, the other landing on her right breast. His thumb brushed over her already hardened nipple, and he smiled into her mouth when she shivered against him.

 

He pulled his mouth from hers and started to trail kisses down her neck and chest, his warm lips finding her other breast, his tongue laving the tender peak.

 

Charlie moaned, biting her lip as she tried to keep quiet.

 

Bass let his hands trail down her sides as he moved his mouth, pressing wet kisses across her stomach as he worked his way down.

 

Charlie leaned back on the lounge chair as she started to pant, her eyes falling closed.

 

Bass moved one hand to slide between her legs, letting it lightly rest on the damp curls. He looked up at her and smirked when she spread her legs wider, giving him more access.

 

Charlie opened her eyes and looked down at him. As Bass looked into her eyes; darkened with her desire for him; he knew in that moment that, even if his didn't deserve to, he was going to love this infuriating, stubborn, and beautiful woman for the rest of his life.

 

Charlie rolled her hips once, seeking the fingers that were almost within reach, gasping out a sigh as Bass slowly pressed one long digit into her, finding her wet and ready.

 

Bass used his other hand to grab her around one calf and lift her leg to rest on his shoulder, opening her up more for him. Adding another finger along with the one still inside her, Bass made a come hither motion as he found her clit with his thumb, smiling at the low moan he elicited from her.

 

Charlie rolled her hips again. She couldn't help herself, his hands on her were driving her crazy and she wanted more. She needed more.

Just as she opened her mouth to tell him this, he drew his hand away and she couldn't stop the whine that left her throat.

 

Charlie lifted her head to look at him, glaring when he smirked at her. Before she could protest though, he lowered his head and she felt his hot wet tongue on her.

 

Bass used the flat of his tongue to lick along her seam once before he used his fingers once again to part her lips and delve inside.

He found her clit with his mouth and wrapped his lips around it, flicking it with his tongue.

 

Charlie threw her head back and gasped, her right hand coming up to grab her breast, kneading it as Bass' mouth worked its magic.

 

Charlie didn't know if it was because it had been awhile or because he was just that good; she suspected it was the latter; but she was getting close. Bass felt her muscles start to tighten and new she was close and he wanted to taste her when she reached that peak. He sucked harder on the bundle of nerves while at the same time using his fingers once again, plunging them back inside of her tight heat.

 

Charlie bit her lip, not wanting to alert anyone in the house as to what was taking place on the back patio. She was almost there, she could feel her toes starting to curl as she sank her fingers into the curls on Bass' head, holding him, pulling him closer, as the world shattered around her.

 

When she opened her eyes, her breathing coming in short bursts as her body came down from that high, Charlie saw Bass stand up and slide his fingers into his mouth and suck them clean. She sat up and reached for the buckle on his pants.

 

“I need you inside of me, right now.” she said.

 

Bass quickly shed his pants and climbed onto the lounge chair with her. He lay between her thighs, his erection hard and thick where it rested against her entrance. He rested his weight on his elbows and looked down at her.

 

“I love you, Charlie.” he said, knowing he could never ask her to love him in return, but believe her when she said he was allowed to.

 

Charlie smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and that was all the encouragement he needed to lower his body and sink down inside of her.

 

Her muscles gripped him tight as he slid inside, and Bass was sure he had never felt anything so good before.

 

He started out slow, as he slid out of her before slowly thrusting back inside. Charlie lifted her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust and it didn't take long before he picked up speed.

 

Charlie reached up and wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against his chest and quicker than she thought possible she felt another orgasm building.

 

Bass felt it too and he picked up speed, his thrusts becoming harder and faster as he felt her walls start to constrict around him.

 

Charlie bit down on his shoulder to keep herself from crying out as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

 

Bass wasn't far behind, feeling his balls tighten he thrust into her three more times before pulling out right before he found his own release.

 

After catching her breath, Charlie scooted over to make room for Bass to stretch out beside her on the lounge and she sighed in satisfaction as she rested her head on his shoulder.

 

She reached over and kissed the hollow of his throat and let the tip of her tongue swipe across it, tasting the saltiness of his skin and smiling when he shivered and wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Bass?”

 

“Hmm?” he replied sleepily.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Bass lifted his head slightly to see her better, his smile stretching across his face. “Yeah?” he asked and Charlie nodded. “Yeah.”

 

His arms tightened around her and he pressed his lips to her head and closed his eyes. “Good.”

 

……

 

The next morning Charlie woke up with Bass wrapped around her and something soft hitting her in the face, Miles voice yelling as he threw her clothes at her.

 

“Seriously guys!? In the back yard? You couldn't have found a less public area?”

 

She opened her eyes and saw Miles standing with his back to them as he tossed clothes over his shoulder at them.

 

“I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you both.”

 

Bass chuckled as he sat up and handed Charlie her pants that were laying on the ground beside them.

 

“Thank you.” she said, a smile playing across her face.

 

Bass winked at her. “Anytime.” He said as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, making sure to let his lips ‘pop’ as he pulled away.

 

Miles shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “Or maybe I'll just shoot myself right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.
> 
> And remember...
> 
> Reviews make you AWESOME!!


End file.
